House Forrester
"These Forresters do not fall, they are still there, even suffering on my orders and in the confrontations with the Whitehills, They are still there strong and strong, perhaps that is why I like to keep them there suffering and see them decaying more and more Until the time comes." ―Ramsay talking about forrester to Theon Greyjoy The Forrester House is a vassal house of the Stark House. They are recurring in the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons of the series in the first season they are quoted by Ned Stark as he "sends a letter to the forresters, we are in need of them". Known as "Defenders of Ironwood Groves" Because the trees in their regions were very sturdy and their wood was used to build the shields used for both them and the Stark House. they are enemies of the Whitehill house. During the War of the Five Kings the current Lord of the House Gregor Forrester went with his son Rodrik Forrester and much of the army to help Robb Stark in his fight for the throne. Robb Stark was to marry a daughter of Walder Frey to obtain the army of the Frey, But he ended up marrying with a nurse of the Stark army, Married and it impregnated it, This awoke the fury of Walder that during a gigantic kernel that would mark the union among the houses better known as "Red Wedding" betrayed the Starks and murdered Robb Stark and his wife, along with Catelyn Stark. Gregor and the forrester house were outside the castle in a camp set up for the party was also attacked by the Frey, Gregor ended up dying during the confusion and handed the family sword to the squire Gared Tuttle, Gared took the sword to the castle Forrester, Later is revealed that Rodrik Forrester had also survived. Later during the battle of the bastards, the Forresters' Shields were used to help the Jon Snow army, and the Forrester army itself helped them. Season 3 Gregor Forrester and Rodrik Forrester are apparently murdered during the red wedding and the squire Gared Tuttle takes the family sword to Ironhath, kills Boltom soldiers on the way and is exiled to the wall as a form of punishment and to avoid conflicts with the Boltons. Ethan Forrester takes Lord's place but is killed by Ramsay on one of his visits, Malcolm Brainfield is sent to Yunkai to find the lost son of the family, Asher to take the Lord's place. One of the childrens are taken by Whitehills Season 4 Gared Tuttle gets into trouble on the Wall, and kills one of Bolton's soldiers sent to the wall to kill him as a form of retaliation, without many options he flees from the wall to find the North Grove at the behest of his uncle Duncan, There will be the bastard children of Gregor Forrester. Rodrik Forrester survives the red wedding and becomes the new Lord of the Forrester household. He suffers greatly at the hands of Ramsay and the Whitehill, Enemies of the Forrester and the side of the Boltom. Talia is sent to King's Landing to help the Forrester through the royal family, The Lennisters, Asher is found by Malcolm and while fleeing a local gang, are attacked by one of Daenary's dragons after they come into conflict with her, they go away from Yunkai to Wastereos. Eventually a battle begins between the Forresters and the Whitehill. Talia ends up having to flee from King's Landing for coming into conflict with the royal family. Gared finds North Grove and the bastard sons of Gregor, Josera, and Elsera. After struggling with white walkers he leaves North Grove to return with them to Wastereos. In the battle between the Whitehill and the Forrester Rodrik and Elissa Forrester (Mother and Son) Die, Asher and Talia survive and now they look for a way to find Ryon from the hands of the Whitehill. Season 5 Asher begins a series of small attacks with his group of mercenaries to the Whitehill by what happened in the battle, Beshka (Companion of Asher) It takes Ryon to Ironhath. Ramsay is furious at the battle and sends a small group of personal assassins to assassinate Asher, who manages to kill all of them by arousing Ramsay's interest. Gared and the bastards are caught by the night patrol trying to cross the wall, After the battle of the castle black Jon Snow Sentence Gared to go with him to Hardhome, Without many options Gared goes and leaves the Bastards in the black castle as prisoners. Ludd Whitehill convinces Ramsay to go with a small army to Ironhath to intimidate Asher, and Ramsay catches, cuts and strips one of Asher's right hand fingers. Gared is quite useful in Hardhome helping several Wild and killing many White Walkers. He flees in the same boat as Jon and now knows the true danger that Wastereos suffers. He flees the same night with the bastards on his way back to the black castle having to kill an innocent on the way. Season 6 Duncan Tuttle and Malcolm guide Gared and the bastards to find them lost in the forests of the North, On the way they are attacked by a group of Whitehills led by Ludd that assassinate Duncan, Malcolm flee with them to Ironhath where Gared counts everything that happened, Josera and Elsera they think of running away but are treated as prisoners by Asher which creates a conflict between Gared and him, Gared and Talia come closer and closer and create more romantic bonds. Ramsay declares war on the Forresters and they prepare for an attack at any moment, but Ramsay's eyes now turn to Jon Snow who has left the night patrol and is gathering all the other northern vassals for a military campaign against Ramsay. He goes to Ironhath and joins them, Asher has helped him with his shields and his little army. He marches with Jon's army to Winterfell where the bastards battle, Malcolm is killed in battle and a group of Boltons is sent to Ironhath who is unprotected to kill Gared and Talia, Gared protects her and faces the 6 soldiers sent to the place, He ends up being defeated but is saved by Beshka. After beating the Boltons in the battle of the bastards, The Forresters become an extremely important home in the North and now they plot their revenge against the Whitehill. Season 7 Asher along with his larger and more invigorated army, Invades the fort of the Whitehill and finally kills Ludd. Josera and Elsera are called by some kind of creature to the direction of the wall, Gared goes with them to find out what is happening, Asher gains more influence and power in the North now that is the main ally of Jon Snow. Gared, Elsera and Josera accompany the invasion of the white walkers and the fall of the wall, Josera and Elsera reveal to have been used as guinea pigs by the Walkers who transformed them into a kind of walkers with knowledge, Josera stabs Gared that is left to die while the Josera and Elsera walk toward the army of white walkers. Season 8 With the walkers approaching Winterfell more and more, Asher and the Forresters are hitchhacked to the great Northern Army, Asher finds Daenerys and the two have a small conflict since now she is the love of Jon Snow. The battle of Winterfell between the great army of Wastereos against the army of White Walkers begins, Asher helps in the front line with his army, Beshka is killed at this moment, Gared reveals to be alive and returns to Winterfell in the middle of the battle. With the blade of Josera that was with the essence of walker Gared now has the power and senses of a walker, He is now a walker with consciousness as well as Josera and Elsera. He goes to the Crypt because he knows that Talia is in danger, He saves her from the walkers who are there and faces Josera and Elsera, After fighting them to death, he dies in Talia's arms, kissing his true love. After the battle of Winterfell, Asher continues loyal to Jon Snow and they march until King's Landing to finish off the Lennisters to the control of Daenerys. Asher tries to convince Jon that does not change anything, With the city massacre, Asher is horrified and his army leaves Jon Snow. Asher returns to Ironhath and learns of the death of Daenerys, before he could celebrate Ryon is poisoned by Elsera who was still alive and in his form of Walker with Consciousness managed to infiltrate Ironrath and try to break the house Forrester, The poisoned drink taken by Ryon was for Asher to drink and after the death of the brother he faced Elsera and killed her. With Ryon's death, Asher was the only living heir Forrester and now together with his sister will keep the Forrester house alive for eternity, serving the new northern queen Sansa Stark. * Lord Gregor Forrester, Lord of the House for many years and the great hero of the family, died during the red wedding. * Lord Ethan Forrester, Elder Heir as Lord once everyone thought the other brothers in the family were dead, was murdered by Ramsay Bolton trying to prevent his sister from being taken by him. * Lord Rodrik Forrester, Gregor's eldest son survived the red wedding and even much bruised, ruled Ironrath on the cruelties of Ramsey and the Whitehill, was killed during the battle between the Forrester and the Whitehill. * Lord Asher Forrester, Gregor's Middle Son spent a lot of time outside Ironrath and returned at the request of his brother Rodrik to assist in the war against the Whitehills who were manipulating the Boltons to give them Ironrath. After the death of his brother Rodrik Asher became the lord of Ironrath and then began his series of attacks on the Whitehill and helped the Starks and Jon Snow during the battle of the bastards. Category:Vassal houses Category:Houses from the North Category:House Forrester Category:Forresters Category:Game of Thrones (Fanon)